


The Power's On My Side

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Sam thought that the BMoL have tortured him in all the ways possible, but it turned out they had one more trick up their sleeve. However, the didn’t expect Sam to take advantage of what was supposed to be the way of breaking him.





	The Power's On My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> I really like how this one turned out, hope you’re going to like it too! Disclaimer: I kinda took creative liberty and assumed Sam’s powers would work on human souls too, since they’re nearly the same as demon souls. So, don’t yell at me, please!

He could take it, it wasn’t like he hadn’t survived that earlier.

Being shot? Check. Being imprisoned and denied basic human needs? Check. Being torched and burned? Check. Being raped? Fucking check.

Sam really thought that there was no way they would come up with something else, it seemed like they had exhausted all the possibilities. There couldn’t have been a worse thing than messing with his thoughts and head, could there?

Soon enough, it turned out they had one more trick up their sleeve.

After a day or so of not seeing any of the British Men of Letters, Sam woke up still chained to a chair, but his wrists were enveloped with handcuffs that were different from the the previous ones. Those were covered with symbols he didn’t recognise at first sight. He had an IV in his right hand’s vein and it didn’t take him long to figure out what kind of fluid was in the bag.

Blood? But why would they perform a blood transfusion on him?

It didn’t make any sense.

The question answered itself when Sam felt the deep burn and need in his veins, flowing through his bloodstream and making his mind run at top speed. Suddenly, everything was clearer around him, sharp even, all the colors and smells and sounds overwhelming his senses at one moment and making him the calmest he could ever be the next.

It wasn’t just some blood. It was clearly demon blood.

Sam felt his heartbeat pick up at the realization; he never thought he would be faced with that challenge again. Sure, it wasn’t like the addiction had disappeared, and it would nag him once in awhile, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. He was better than alright lately, but in that moment? It felt like everything was coming back and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to deal with that.

What was the point in fighting it anyway? Dean was gone. His brother, the love of his life, his everything was gone, and there was no one Sam would want to come back to. Dean was the only constant in his life and, without him, nothing made sense anymore. He couldn’t go on without Dean, there was no way he would be able to do that.

And Cas? Sam hoped he was alright, but for all he knew, that sigil could’ve sent him everywhere or even kill him, so why bother?

And, maybe, the Brits weren’t smart enough and the blood with its power would give him a chance?

Well, that would have to be determined.

In no time, the door have opened and Sam could clearly make out Toni’s silhouette, his stomach churning in disgust at her sight. However, that time, he felt something else as well. Pure rage was boiling in his veins, making him want to rip the confines that were binding him, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to do that and get out safely.

Not yet.

“How are you feeling Sam?” Toni asked, that sickeningly-sweet tone of her voice making him roll his eyes at her. “I thought that, since what we did together didn’t break you, we had one more trick we could play on you.”

Sam couldn’t hold back a dark chuckle. “You’re running out of ideas.”

“Perhaps. But it’s possible that this last idea will be everything we need.” She retorted, walking closer to Sam and stopping the flow of the blood from the blood bag, detaching it from the IV. 

Sam stretched his fingers out as he felt the power flowing through his body, pure strength that begged to be released in any shape or form. Toni only observed him, a wicked smirk on her face as she took the empty blood bag with her and walked up the stairs, closing the door behind her with a loud thud as she exited the room.

What was their goal in giving him demon blood? Were they trying to change him somehow, hoping he would cooperate if his head wasn’t clear?

They couldn’t be more wrong.

It took only a few tries and Sam was able to twist the screw that was pinning the chains to the floor, and he couldn’t hold back a grin at that. They were royally screwed and they didn’t even realize that. They shouldn’t have played with the fire in the first place.

He knew they were watching him somehow, so all he did was loosen all the bindings, knowing he would have to crash them all the next time they would come inside. From what Sam saw on the handcuffs, they were supposed to be demon-proof; the symbols were similar to the ones that were carved into the pair of handcuffs that held Crowley in the Bunker, but Sam was no demon, so they didn’t work on him in the slightest.

The demon blood running through his veins didn’t change him much and definitely didn’t change who he was, deep inside. It was only going to be a tool in getting out of there, nothing else. Then, he would figure out what he would do next.

***

Toni came back a day or so later; it was difficult to pinpoint the passage of time, but it felt like a bit more than only twenty-four hours.

Sam could feel his body wanting more of the blood already, it felt like a nagging in the back of his mind that kept clouding his thoughts and judgement, but he was far from the breaking point. However, the British Men of Letters couldn’t know that.

He made a show of acting like he needed the blood right now, like the need was getting too much for him to handle, and it seemed like they fell for that trick without trouble. But, Sam didn’t get it for free.

He knew no one would rescue him, he could only count on himself, so he gave Toni a few locations that would give them information, but wouldn’t lead to any hunters getting captured or hurt or worse. It was a safe way of trying to convince them he was on their side somehow, without endangering anyone. It was the only way Sam could get what he needed in order to power up.

That earned him blood two times, and it spilled into his bloodstream from huge blood bags, making his nerve endings get on fire as the power pulsed right through him. Toni seemed to think that she got him, that she finally found his weakness, something she could exploit and use for her advantage. It was clear for Sam as he looked at her, and that’s what got her lost in the first place.

Sam knew himself and the power better than anything else and it was certain he got enough blood to get out. He was waiting for someone to come in, the screws and the chains holding him down so loose that they were barely in place.

He couldn’t help but tap his foot against the wooden floor making it the only sound except for his heartbeat and breathing, both slow and steady. Sam forgot how calm he had felt when he was high on demon blood and the feeling was intoxicating to say at least.

Eventually, the door creaked open and Toni emerged from the shadows, the expression on her face more gentle than usually. She was carrying another blood bag, the scent hitting Sam’s nostrils as soon as she walked down the stairs. She came even closer, painfully unaware of the fact that Sam could free himself without any trouble.

“Sam, I hope you’re feeling well today,” Toni said, setting the blood bag on the table as she took a seat right opposite to Sam. “I’ve got some more questions for you, do you want me to start?”

Sam raised his gaze, locking it with hers, and he barely held back a smirk that threatened to find its way onto his face since she walked inside. “Actually, I would like to be the one to start today.”

“Interesting,” she let out, crossing her legs. “By all means, go ahead.”

Before Toni had the chance to open her notebook, however, Sam raised his right hand smoothly and outstretched his fist, pinning her to the wall right opposite to him. With another move of his hand the handcuffs and chains shattered into pieces, falling to the floor as he stood up, completely free.

The look of shock on Toni’s face was priceless as she realized what was happening. “That’s impossible,” she stuttered, trying to move, but she couldn’t do anything.

Sam couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “Wrong. You think you’re so smart and know everything, but you weren’t even able to learn enough about this to do it right.”

She opened her mouth to speak, but Sam shook his head. He found himself feeling her very soul with his power and he tightened his hold on it, seeing the fear on her face as she couldn’t take a breath.

“I could say a lot of things here, but I’ll settle for one only, the one you’ve heard so many times from me already. Fuck you,” Sam spat out, clenching his fist, and Toni slumped down onto the ground, an almost silent scream leaving her lips as the life escaped her, his soul getting shattered to pieces.

Sam knew he had enough power in himself to escape, but the blood lying on the table was tempting to say at least. Before he knew what was going on, the plastic was ripped in his hands and the blood was flowing down his throat, the taste sharp and coppery.

As he got all of it down, he wiped his mouth with his hand, hissing as he felt his leg give in a bit under his weight. Well, seemed like the wounds didn’t heal completely, but it didn’t matter that much. The IV catheter on his hand would only get in the way so he ripped the adhesive tape from his skin, sliding out the catheter afterward.

He tossed it on the floor and took a deep breath, starting to head toward the exit. After walking up the stairs, Sam pressed his ear to the wooden door, trying to check if someone was standing on the other side. When met with silence, he pushed on it, and it opened smoothly, revealing a completely empty corridor.

Sam started slowly walking along the corridor, his bare feet making no sound at all on the cold cement floor. Who would’ve thought he would be glad for being barefoot? As he rounded the corner, there were a few people standing there, their guns trained on him the moment they noticed him.

Without a second thought, he flicked his wrist, and the weapons scattered to the floor, making the people powerless against him. Maybe they weren’t demons, but they very well could be, considering what they did to him, how much they hurt him. Their souls were breaking just the same as Sam clenched his fist, their screams full of agony echoing in the vast space.

“Sammy?” 

Sam would recognize this voice anywhere and he turned to the side abruptly, finding Dean staring at him, his gun being lowered to the ground.

But Dean was dead.

“You’re not real! You’re gone, you’re not here!” Sam screamed, his body starting to shake.

Was it possible? Could he be hallucinating? 

Dean raised his hands in surrender, a faint smile on his face. “Hey, I know it doesn’t make any sense, but I talked Amara out of destroying the world and she and Chuck are off in the paradise land now. I swear.”

“You’re really here?” Sam let out, his feet carrying him to Dean without him even realizing it.

“You got my word, little brother. I’m alive, I promise. Come here,” Dean said, his arms outstretched, and Sam lunged himself forward, Dean’s arms coming around his body, his smell overwhelming Sam in the best way. Leather, gunpowder and gasoline; he would never mistake it for anyone else.

He had to be real. He was real. Dean was alive.

“I’m so sorry. Dean I’m so sorry, I did it again. They put it in me first, but then I drank willingly, Dean, I didn’t know you were okay, I’m-” 

Dean cut him off, worry crossing over his features. “Hey, you’re good. You did what you had to do to get out. I’m here, we’ll take care of it, it’s okay.”

Sam didn’t realize he had been crying until Dean wiped the tears away with his thumbs, that stupid smile on his face making Sam want to wipe it off. And wipe it off he did, crashing his lips into Dean’s, the kiss desperate and hungry. Dean tangled his hands in Sam’s hair, pulling on them, a sigh spilling from Sam’s lips at that feeling.

They had never been good with words, but they were good with that, telling everything they wanted to tell without actually saying anything. Sam could still feel the demon blood on his tongue and he was sure Dean felt it too, but it seemed like he didn’t mind, licking inside Sam’s mouth eagerly, taking over control.

Sam pushed Dean against the wall, breaking the kiss for a moment, his palms flat against Dean’s chest. “I thought you were gone for good. Don’t you dare do it again, do you hear me? I can’t go on without you, you fucking know that.” Sam spat out and Dean bit his lip, his eyes welling up with tears.

“I know, I’m sorry. Hell, I didn’t wanna leave you and I promise I’ll never do it again, let the world be damned,” Dean whispered and Sam could tell he was being painfully honest.

“Promise?” he let out, his hands coming up to rest on Dean’s neck.

Dean nodded, his breath washing over Sam’s face as he said, “Promise. You and me come first, no matter what.”

“You better be honest here,” Sam said, feeling Dean pull him closer, his arms around Sam’s waist. 

“Or what?” Dean raised his eyebrows and Sam couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

He leaned forward, their noses almost touching. “Or I’m going to kick your ass.”

Even though the desire deep in his veins was making Sam’s mind scream for more blood, he would be okay with Dean.

He knew that.

***

“Sammy, do you remember how much blood did you get?” Dean asked as they were sitting in the kitchen, Cas and Mary nearby.

Mary. That had been a complete shock to Sam and he had had trouble believing she was even real, but after she had hugged him, he had had no other choice than to accept the fact she was real indeed. It was unusual to say at least, to have mom that he had never known right next to him, but he would take it. It was one of the very few good surprises that made appearance in his life anyway.

Sam felt Dean’s hand on his and he shook his head, trying to concentrate enough to answer the question. “Four units so it can be anywhere from 4 times 200 millilitres to 500 milliliters.”

“Okay. We’re gonna assume it was more, in that case. How much time did it take to get it all inside you?” Dean wondered, his thumb rubbing circles into Sam’s palm.

Sam couldn’t help but smile weakly at the concern in Dean’s voice.

“Four days? Maybe seven? I’m not sure,” Sam said simply, shrugging.

Dean only nodded. “We’re gonna get you on detox, but first we’ve got to find some demons to kill. Cas, can you talk to Crowley? Maybe he’s got some rogue ones he wants to get punished and will let us drain the blood from?”

“Of course. I’ll take care of that Dean.” Castiel agreed, getting up from the chair, and walked out of the kitchen, probably to call Crowley.

“Who’s Crowley? Why does he have demons? Is he some crazy hunter?” Mary wondered and Sam put a polite smile on his face.

Sam couldn’t help but hesitate a bit to answer those questions. Their relationship with the demon was complicated to say at least. “Crowley’s… He’s the King of Hell. Not a friend, a difficult ally I would say, but he will help.” Sam explained, not missing the surprise on Mary’s face.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke, “That’s not what I expected, but I trust you, boys.”

“That’s all we could ask for, mom.” Dean admitted and she got up, hesitantly walking up to the two of them.

She outstretched her arms and pulled them both in a hug, and Sam couldn’t hold back a sigh of relief at that. She accepted him, no matter what, and that was the best outcome he could ever think of.

Mary pulled away after a bit and shot them a shy smile. “I’ll check on Castiel and let you know if your not-friend wants to help, okay?”

“Sure mom.” Sam smiled and Mary walked out of the kitchen, leaving them both alone.

Dean squeezed Sam’s fingers and Sam turned his attention to Dean, their gazes locking together. Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Dean shook his head, interrupting him.

“Before you go on with the usual, just don’t, alright? I don’t blame you, I’m not mad. Hell, I’m glad you wiped them all out, they deserved it for everything they did to you.” Dean admitted, his lip trembling. “They would have gotten worse from me if they were still alive when I got there.”

Sam couldn’t help but throw his arms around Dean and pull him close, letting his head rest on Dean’s shoulder. “I didn’t tell you everything,” Sam let out, his voice shaking slightly.

“You will when you’re ready. I’m just glad you’re okay, Sammy. That’s all that matters,” Dean said and Sam took a deep breath, trying to get himself under control.

He was okay.

He had Dean and as long as they were together, they’d get through everything.

They would be okay.


End file.
